Takdir
by pesmenos angelos
Summary: Apakah takdir yang membuat kita seperti ini? Mengapa takdir sungguh kejam pada kita? One Shot.


Warning: typo bertebaran, harap maklum.

DLDR

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAKDIR**

Dinginnya udara Kota New York tidak menghentikan langkah para pejalan kaki yang memenuhi setiap sudut kotanya. Kota ini memang tidak pernah sepi meskipun waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, seperti saat ini. Dalam keramaian pejalan kaki itu, ada seorang pejalan kaki yang sangat mencolok dan menarik perhatian orang di sekitarnya. Kaki jenjangnya yang berhiaskan sepatu hak tinggi hitam melangkah dengan anggun tanpa memedulikan sekitarnya. Rambut panjangnya bergoyang seiring dengan langkah kakinya. Wanita itu sepertinya sedang asyik berbicara dengan seseorang ditelepon.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang," katanya kepada seseorang di seberang sana. Senyum pun mengembang di wajah ayunya yang terlihat lelah itu.

"Hey, apa kau sangat merindukanku? Tumben kau meneleponku tengah malam seperti ini," ia lalu terkikik mendengar respon dari lawan bicaranya. Pembicaraan mereka berlangsung lama dan dipenuhi dengan tawa dan canda.

"Kau akan pulang ke sini, kan?" suara lembut dari seberang sana berhasil menghentikan langkah lawan bicaranya. Senyumnya hilang, digantikan oleh wajah datar yang menyimpan arti mendalam. Ia membeku tepat di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Sakura? _Are you there_?" suara itu terdengar lagi dari ponselnya. Tersentak, wanita yang dipanggil Sakura tersebut langsung merogoh kantung mantelnya, mengambil kunci pintu apartemennya.

"Tentu saja aku akan pulang, Ino. Aku sangat merindukan tanah kelahiranku dan tentu saja masakan ibuku." Senyum kecil terbentuk diwajahnya. Percakapan keduanya pun berakhir bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu apartemen milik Sakura. Wanita itu lalu melepas mantel tebalnya dan berjalan menuju dapur, mencari segelas air putih untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. Mata hijaunya memandang foto-foto yang terpajang di atas perapian. Senyum kembali terpancar, bukan kebahagiaan tetapi kesenduan. Diletakkan gelas yang sudah habis isinya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sebuah foto kecil berbingkai hitam di sana. Foto dirinya dengan seorang pria.

"Aku akan pulang. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

 **Tokyo, Jepang**

Haruno Sakura melipat tangan di depan dadanya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatu botnya dengan tidak sabar. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia berdiri di sini, menunggu seseorang yang seharusnya menjemputnya di bandara. Ia sangat lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan New York-Tokyo selama hampir 15 jam, ditambah lagi dengan dinginnya udara yang membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan berendam di air panas.

Lima menit berlalu, akhirnya yang ditunggu datang juga. Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam memasuki area _pick up_ dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Senyum bahagia langsung tercetak di wajah wanita itu terlebih saat kaca penumpang diturunkan dan memperlihatkan sosok yang mengendarai mobil itu.

"Butuh tumpangan, nona?" suara bariton khas pria dewasa langsung terdengar di telinga Sakura, membuat senyumnya semakin lebar.

" _Well, well, well_. Apa yang membuatmu terlambat, huh? Kau selalu tepat waktu." Wanita itu menyipitkan matanya, menggoda orang yang berada dibalik kemudi itu.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Tadi aku terjebak macet. Kau taulah macetnya kota ini seperti apa. Ayo, naiklah. Aku akan mengurus bagasimu." Pria itu pun langsung turun, membukakan pintu untuk Sakura dan meletakkan koper miliknya ke dalam bagasi mobil.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, tahu." Tanpa basa-basi, Sakura langsung merangkul manja lengan pria yang saat ini sudah berada dibalik kemudi lagi.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga merindukanmu, Sakura." Sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat dipuncak kepala merah muda itu, membuatnya tersipu malu. Mobil itu pun segera meninggalkan kawasan bandara dan menyatu dengan rombongan kendaraan lainnya yang memenuhi jalanan Kota Tokyo.

Tawa bahagia terdengar memenuhi rumah mewah ini. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, setiap Malam Natal keluarga Haruno akan mengadakan jamuan makan malam bersama dengan keluarga dan teman baik mereka. Selain untuk mempererat hubungan antar keluarga, acara ini juga dimanfaatkan oleh para orang tua untuk menjodohkan anaknya dengan anak orang lain. Dan tak jarang muncul pasangan baru dari acara ini.

"Hey, _Forehead_. Lihatlah! Sepertinya Tuan Hyuga sedang berusaha untuk menjodohkan Hanabi dengan anak Tuan Nara!" Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Haruno Sakura menghampirinya yang berdiri di dekat pohon natal.

" _Come on, Pig_. Tidak mungkin Tuan Hyuga akan menjodohkan Hanabi. Ia baru saja resmi menjadi murid SMA, masa iya mau dijodohkan? Lagipula, Shikamaru saat ini sedang dekat dengan perempuan lain. Kabarnya sih, mereka berdua sudah resmi pacaran. Jadi perjodohan itu tidak mungkin." Sakura melambaikan jari telunjuk kirinya di hadapan wajah wanita berambut pirang tersebut.

"Wah, tak ku sangka. Meskipun kau hidup jauh di negeri orang kau masih mengikuti perkembangan orang-orang di sini." Sakura pun meneguk gelas berisi _champagne_ yang dipegangnya sambil memberikan tatapan **tentu-saja-aku-tahu** kepada sahabat pirangnya itu. Keduanya pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan bergosip mereka sambil meneguk minuman yang dipegang keduanya. Saat sedang asyik mengobrol, tiba-tiba suara deheman menghentikan mereka.

"Bolehkah aku mengambil kekasihku kembali?" seorang pria berambut hitam muncul entah dari mana dan langsung menggenggam tangan Ino.

"Astaga, Sai! Kau dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Kau langsung menghilang begitu kita meninggalkan ruang makan. Sekarang ikut aku." Ino pun melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri sendirian di sana. Dasar, mereka berdua memang tidak bisa jauh dari yang lainnya, pikirnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di pinggang mungil Sakura, membuatnya tersentak dan hampir menjatuhkan gelas yang dipegangnya.

"Kau selalu saja melupakanku saat kau sudah bertemu dengan Ino." Sosok itu memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura dengan penuh rasa posesif. Dengan rona merah di wajahnya, Sakura mengelus tangan kekar itu dan mengecup sekilas pelipis pria yang sekarang juga menyandarkan kepalanya di lekukan leher wanita itu.

"Hey, jangan seperti ini. Malu dilihat yang lain." Seolah tidak peduli, pria itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Lagipula yang ku peluk adalah wanita yang aku cintai. Salah?" Sakura terdiam, senyum diwajahnya pun hilang. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan diri dari dekapan pria itu dan merubah posisi tubuhnya sehingga mereka berhadapan. Tangannya itu terulur memegang pipi pucat pria di hadapannya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau sudah mulai berani rupanya, Gaara." Pria yang dipanggil Gaara itu langsung terkekeh melihat reaksi wanitanya. Diambil tangan itu dari pipinya dan dikecup dengan perlahan membuat yang menerima perlakuan itu semakin merona.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura, sangat mencintaimu. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memilikimu seutuhnya." Tatapannya melembut. Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, mulutnya tertutup rapat, hanya senyum kecil yang tercipta.

" _Okay, lovebirds._ Ku rasa sudah cukup waktu bermesraannya. Aku akan merebut kembali sahabatku ini sebelum ia pingsan mendengar kata-katamu itu." Ino datang lalu menyeret Sakura dari hadapan Gaara.

"Hey, Ino! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentak Sakura.

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk menyelamatkanmu sebelum kau melakukan tindakan bodoh di hadapannya."

"Tindakan bodoh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayolah, semua orang tahu apa yang kau lakukan tadi hanya pura-pura. Mungkin Gaara pun menyadari hal itu. Orang-orang tidak bodoh, Sakura." Kata-kata Ino membungkam mulut Sakura. Ia merasa jengkel dan marah karena sahabatnya itu menuduhnya berpura-pura. Tapi ia juga tak bisa membantahnya, itu benar, sadar ataupun tidak. Sakura menundukan wajahnya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jari manis kirinya yang dililit oleh cincin emas putih. Melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang berubah drastis itu membuat Ino menghembuskan napasnya dengan kencang.

"Apa yang salah denganmu, Sakura? Apakah karena orang itu?" wanita berambut merah muda itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap mata biru yang berani mengungkit luka lama yang ada dihatinya.

"Tolong jangan dibahas."

"Sudah tiga tahun berlalu, Sakura. Apakah masih sesakit itu? Kau masih belum melupakannya, huh?"

"Tanpa ku beri tahu pun aku yakin kau sudah mengerti." Nada bicaranya berubah menjadi tak bersemangat. Sinar dimata hijaunya pun menghilang. Rambut merah mudanya yang panjang itu pun bergerak tertiup angin, menutupi wajahnya yang memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Ino sangat iba dengan kondisi sahabatnya ini. Segala cara telah ia lakukan untuk menghiburnya tapi tak ada satu pun yang berhasil. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah terus menemani Sakura hingga ia mampu melewati semua ini.

"Kau akan mengunjunginya besok?" setelah kesunyian meliputi keduanya, akhirnya si pirang mulai bersuara lagi.

"Tentu saja aku akan mengunjunginya. Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya." Senyum kembali terpancar dari wajah Sakura. Senyum kepedihan yang membuat hati setiap orang yang melihatnya menjadi pilu.

 **25 Desember 20xx**

Bunyi hak sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai marmer menggema diseluruh lorong gedung ini. Seorang wanita cantik berjalan melalui lorong-lorong itu, menuju sebuah ruangan yang letaknya sudah sangat ia hapal. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah buket mawar putih yang sangat indah. Wajahnya tak henti-henti tersenyum menyapa setiap orang yang sepertinya sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Langkahnya berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan berpintu besar yang sangat megah. Wajahnya menunduk, mempersiapkan dirinya sebelum membuka pintu itu. Dengan hembusan napas yang kencang dan dalam satu hentakkan, pintu itu terbuka.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke! Lihat apa yang aku bawa! Kau ingatkan kau memberikan buket ini kepadaku saat kencan pertama kita?" Langkah kakinya terdengar ringan dan bahagia, seperti seorang gadis yang bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya. Senyum indah terus terpancar dari wajahnha, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti jatuh cinta.

"Hei, apa kabarmu hari ini? Kau terlihat tampan seperti biasanya." Sakura mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping pria yang di panggil Sasuke itu. Jari lentiknya itu menyentuh pipi tirus pria itu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apakah kau tidak mau tahu kabarku? _Come on_ , aku datang jauh-jauh dari New York untuk bertemu denganmu, loh" Tak ada jawaban, tak ada pergerakkan apapun dari Sasuke. Ia selalu seperti ini selama 3 tahun belakangan ini. Mata Sakura menjelajahi setiap inci tubuh Sasuke, memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang ia lihat.

Di sana, di atas tempat tidur itu terbaring Uchiha Sasuke. Keadaannya masih sama, tak sadarkan diri dalam 3 tahun terakhir ini akibat kecelakaan yang ia alami. Kulitnya pucat, wajahnya tirus, rambutnya panjang dan tidak terawat dengan berbagai macam selang dan alat bantu untuk menyokong kehiduppannya. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Baginya yang sedang terbaring di sana adalah seorang pria yang sangat ia cintai, cinta sejatinya.

" _Merry Christmas,_ Sasuke. Maaf aku tidak mengunjungimu lebih awal. Kau tahu aku baru saja menyelesaikan pemotretan dan _fashion show_ di New York. Aku sangat lelah kau tahu." Sakura terus saja bercerita mengenai kehidupannya sebagai seorang model. Ia tak lelah bercerita meskipun tak ada tanggapan dari lawan bicaranya. Ia terus saja bercerita tanpa memedulikan waktu yang terus berjalan.

"Sasuke, coba lihat ini! Aku memakai cincin yang sangat indah!" Sakura mengangkat tangan kirinya dan melambaikannya di depan wajah tampan itu.

"Kau tahu ini cincin apa, kan? Ya! Gaara melamarku bulan lalu _and I said yes_! Tapi tenang saja aku tidak akan segera menikahinya. Aku menunggumu untuk bangun dari tempat tidur sialan ini dan merebutku kembali. Karena kau tahu, di dunia ini yang bisa memilikiku hanyalah dirimu." Senyum Sakura pun hilang seiring dengan berakhirnya kata-kata itu.

Air mata jatuh membasahi punggung tangan Sasuke. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama air mata itu keluar lagi diiringi dengan jeritan keputusasaan yang tertahan. Sakura sudah tidak kuat lagi, cepat atau lambat ia harus menyerah pada keadaan, membiarkannya mengambil alih kehidupannya.

"Hei, brengsek. Kau cepatlah bangun. Tega sekali kau membiarkan kekasihmu ini menjadi milik orang lain. Kau kejam tahu!" katanya disela-sela tangisnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini, Sasuke? Aku sudah lelah. Haruskah aku menyusulmu saja agar kita bisa bersama di alam mimpi? Katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan, Sasuke." Dengan itu tangis Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi, kepalanya terbenam di dada Sasuke, membuat pakaiannya menjadi basah.

Tanpa Sakura sadari ada tangan yang ingin memeluk dirinya dan menenangkannya dari tangisan itu. Ada sepasang telinga yang selalu mendengarkan setiap cerita wanita itu. Ada bibir yang selalu ingin menanggapi cerita itu dan mengecup bibir manis wanita itu. Sasuke mendengar semua itu, semua cerita dan tangis yang selalu ia dengarkan selama 3 tahun ini. Ingin sekali ia terbangun dan memeluk wanita yang ia cintai itu, tapi ia tidak mampu. Hanya air mata yang saat ini mengalir yang mampu ia berikan. Tak ada kata bahkan tindakan darinya.

Ini adalah takdir, dimana Sasuke terjebak di alam bawah sadarnya dan Sakura yang terjebak dalam keputusasaan. Mengapa takdir begitu kejam? Mereka mempermainkan cinta dan hidup dua anak manusia yang tidak bersalah. Tidak ada yang tahu dengan pasti apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi pada mereka. Tapi satu hal yang pasti adalah mereka tidak akan bisa bersatu, tidak di dunia ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I know this is kinda boring but yeah I've tried my best.

-xoxo

2nd.


End file.
